For You I Will
by SomeLikeItHot88
Summary: What she never wanted for herself, she realizes that in actuality she wanted it all along but with nobody else but him and all this time she was waiting for him to give it to.


I don't know where this came from, I just had to write it and decided to share it. It might have a part two, I don't know. I just want Red to get the chance to be a father again because I think he missed out on it not my choice, but by force and this is how the realization from Lizzie would happen if I owner TB, sadly I don't because if I did, these two would be screwing like rabbits at least once in every episode lol.

I might suck :/ it was written spontaneously so plz be easy on me.

* * *

><p>Lizzie watched as the little girl clung to Red for dear life, refusing to let go of the hold she had on him. She breathed a sigh of relief and the knots in her stomach slowly started to come undone. They had arrived on time, they had crossed another blacklister off the list and most importantly they had saved this little girl who had both arms around Red's neck and starred at him like he was her prince charming, she starred at him like the princess looking into the eyes of her knight in shinning armor who had saved her from doom.<p>

She let out a sigh, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her, she felt like a voyeur intruding on an intimate moment between a father and his daughter but she knew those were not the circumstances of the situation and it made her feel better about not making her presence known.

Red sat on a bench outside in the park, police and crime scene investigators worked behind him, scrabbling to finish reports and gather all the evidence. The little girl couldn't of been more than two or three years old and Lizzie watched as Red tried to sit her on the bench right next to him but she was very adamant on remaining seated on his knee, she watched as he relented while the ghost of a smile appeared on his face and let her succumb into his embrace as he wrapped both hands around her while she rested her head right next to his heart.

It took her breath away, watching him, watching her. She expected to see sadness, to watch him retreat and close up like a steel trap because he was so damn good at being numb, acting emotionless and indifferent and he led a life that had caused him to be cold, cut and dry. But all she saw was tenderness. If any stranger or bystander paid them attention she would bet that they would assume they were father and daughter, enjoying an afternoon at the park.

Something stirred inside her, an emotion that she could not give name to, and the knots started twisting and turning, and within seconds became suffocating. It was these certain feelings that had intruded her mind that she couldn't shake off, and then there was the fluttering of her heart that she couldn't control, and it was becoming harder with each passing day to repress the feelings and deny their existence. And then she remembered what Red had said to her earlier that day, "You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."

When had it happened? How did it happen? When did the clearly defined lines begin to blur and when did she start seeing him not as a monster but as her savior? She wasn't quite sure and to be honest she had hoped that the questions would never be asked because she was afraid of the answers.

But there he was, sitting on that bench, looking impeccable with his unscathed three piece suit peeking out of his wool coat and his favorite fedora situated perfectly on his head while lightly rocking the little girl on his knee and running his fingers soothingly through her hair while her face remained nuzzled in his chest and her little hands moved to circle around his waist.

It was a sight for sore eyes, and Elizabeth was sure, as the day would give in to night that the sight in front of her would of made Norman Rockwell jealous.

She saw the little girl lift her head up and could hear the mumblings of conversation, Lizzie couldn't help herself, she was intrigued, she was rewarded the opportunity to see their interaction but she was greedy and she needed to hear their exchange of words.

She approached the duo; opting to move so she was behind them and had hoped that Red wouldn't notice her in such close proximity.

"I like your hat." She said as she traced the rim of his fedora lightly with her fingertip.

"Thank you, but this is not a hat, it is called a fedora." Red explained before giving her a whole-hearted smile. He took his fedora off and placed it on top of her head and she started to giggle when it covered most of her face. Red couldn't help himself and joined in on her laughter, his smile reaching his eyes and Lizzie couldn't help but mirror it.

"Your voice…" She said as Red put his fedora back on his head and looked down at her with raised eyebrows. She brought her hand up to his mouth and tapped on his lips.

She looked at him like a girl helplessly in love and Elizabeth couldn't help the smirk that graced her face, he could charm anyone couldn't he? He had that ora about him, he pulled people in, everything about him screamed irresistible, his whole façade made everyone else pale in comparison. Out of all the people there, out of all the friendly faces and willing chaperones, she chose him. She clung to him.

"My daughter used to like my voice too, I would tell her a story every night before I tucked her into bed, and when I finished whatever fairytale she choose for me to read to her, she would beg me to continue talking because my voice was the only thing that could put her to sleep." Red spoke smoothly, with a wistful look in his eyes.

"She look like me?" The little girl asked. He looked down at her again, his mouth slightly lifted to one side.

"She did, actually, she had your dirty blonde hair…" He explained while running his fingers through the loose waves of her hair again, fixing the mess that his fedora had caused. "But she is not little like you anymore, she is all grown up now."

The little girl studied him for a minute, trying to make sense of his words.

"Mommy has little baby in belly, me gonna be big sister." She explained, "She big sister?" The little girl asked, Elizabeth saw red chuckle in amusement, clearly he was smitten just as much by her as she was by him. And then she saw the look that flickered across his eyes, it was longing, it was yearning, it was desire and most of all it was hope.

"No, she is not a big sister…" He chuckled and shook his head clearly fascinated by her. "Maybe one day..." He uttered, "I'll get the chance to tuck in a little girl every single night again and she will only be able to fall asleep to the sound of my voice."

If anyone where to ask her weeks, months or years down the line when she knew, the moment she realized, or the event that propelled feelings into action, this would be it. Right here and right now. Though his voice soothed little girls' and made them feel safe and secure and out of harms way; it did something entirely different to her. His voice awakened feelings inside her that she never knew existed, it was sinful, it was deep and fluid and intimidating, it bordered a thin line between pleasure and pain, it was haunting, he haunted her mind day in and day out. Everything about him was like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, he was temptation and she could no longer resist.

And finally, she let those repressed feelings out of the cage and they swarmed her body head to toe, and she knew she would never be able to conceal them again especially when she heard herself whisper to herself a declaration of her heart before her head could intervene and stop the words from leaving her lips.

_"I would give him a baby…"_


End file.
